Blog użytkownika:-Big-Time-Rush-BTR24/*** KRAINA LODU 2 *** ROZDZIAŁ 4
W moim Fan-Fick'u stosuje dość dużo archaizmów więc nie baczcie na nie ;) . Baczcie napisałem specjalnie bo to archaizm czyli wyraz który wyszedł z użycia i został zastąpiony słowem patrzcie ;) Takie małe Info : W tym rozdziale pojawi się tak zwany bąbelek który będzie miał funkcję ochronną . Kto oglądał Harry Potter I Insygnia Śmierci Part 1 ten wie o co biega , zresztą w rozdziale jest wytłumaczone co on robi . Nie chce się chwalić ale z tego rozdziału jestem zadowolony gdyż pisałem go prawie 3 godziny i udał mi się ;) . LEGENDA : E- Elsa , H- Harry , A- Anna , K- Kristoff , J- Jan , M- Malthael , AD- Adria , Nastał ranek , wszyscy obudzili się i natychmiast Elsa stała się głównym obiektem zainteresowanie jej towarzyszy . A- Elsa ! Co ci się stało , twoje włosy ! E- To nic nie martw się tym . H- Jak to się stało , jakim cudem ? K- Twoje usta coś jest z nimi nie tak ! J- STOP ! Elso opowiedz nam co tak naprawdę się tu działo . ( Dodał Jan z wielką powagą i cierpliwością ) . Elsa opowiedziała im wszystko , o śnie w którym spotkała się z Malthael'em , o jego ostrzeżeniach i poradach , o swoich zdolnościach dzięki którym zniszczyła głaz , i o opanowaniu mocy bez użycia kamienia . A- Ale czemu on ci pomaga , on jest zły . J- Tego nie wiemy , jest kilka informacji ale to raczej legendy , jeśli chcecie to mogę wam przeczytać . E- Tak to dobry pomysł . H- Elso wszystko w porządku , wszystko gra . E- Tak kochanie . ( Harry się zarumienił ) . K- Hmmm Kochanie ? A- Zamknij się . ( Dodała Anna uderzając go w głowę ) . J- To czytam . Malthael - Według legend i podać jest to postać upadłego anioła niebios który nie chciał wojny między niebiosami a płonącym piekłem . Niebiosa chciały stoczyć bitwę o dominacje , za główną nagrodę wybrali sobie świat śmiertelników . Chcieli ingerować w sprawy śmiertelnych i pozbyć się ich raz na zawsze tworząc swój lepszy świat . Malthael zbuntował się , chciał ostrzec ludzi . Udało mu się to zabijając istotę z piekła , najwyższe zło , przez co objął władzę w piekle . Zaatakował niebiosa i zwyciężył , dzięki temu uniemożliwił atak na śmiertelników . Aniołowie zemścili się na nim , rzucając na niego klątwę . Klątwa polegała na wygnaniu go do świata śmiertelników gdzie do końca świata będzie zabijał i siał zniszczenie wśród żywych i zmarłych . Jego pragnienie jest tylko jedno przez klątwę jest zmuszony czerpać siły z krwi śmiertelników . Nikt nie wie jak wygląda , nosi kaptur w którym zamiast rysów twarzy widać wielką czarną otchłań , posiada dwa zatrute sztylety , jest bardzo zwinny i nie bezpieczny . Biada tym którzy go rozgniewają . Czarna postać to Malthael . E- Więc on nie wybrał sobie swojego losu . A- Tak ale czego on od ciebie chce , chyba na herbatkę cię nie zaprosi . E- Nie żartuj , on nie ma złych zamiarów , czuje to . K- Zrobiło się jakoś strasznie cicho i i i ... H- Wiesz co , na twoim miejscu bym się nie odwracał ... Kristoff powoli odwrócił się , nad nim stał Malthael w całej egzystencji . Wszyscy jednym ruchem stanęli za Harry'm który wyciągnął z za pazuchy swój miecz . Malthael stał i się przyglądał po czy Harry wbił mu miecz w miejsce w którym powinno być serce . Miecz nie ugodził Malthael'a tylko przez niego przeniknął . Malthael zaśmiał się po czym dodał . M- Zabierz ten miecz ! E- Harry proszę posłuchaj go ! H- Jasne . M- Normalnie już byś nie żył ale ... nie po to tu przyszedłem . J- A więc po co ? M- Oddaj mi księgę . K- A jeśli ci nie odda to co ? M- To cie zabiję . K- Dlaczego mnie ? A- Zostaw go ! M- Dość ! Oddaj mi księgę Janie ! J- Co chcesz z nią zrobić ? Jan nie otrzymał odpowiedzi , gdyż Malthael bardzo szybko wydarł Janowi księgę wraz z trzema kluczami po czym zniszczył księgę i trzy klucze . E- Coś ty zrobił ? J- Co narobiłeś ? M- Jeśli chcecie żyć to przestańcie zadawać pytania . Ta księga jest zbyt potężna aby przejęła ją Adria albo ktoś inny , ty Janie znasz ją na pamięć więc też będziesz przeszkodą . E- Zostaw go , nie pozwolę ci go zabrać . M- Wcale nie mam zamiaru go zabierać . J- Proszę miej litość . ( W głosie Jana po raz pierwszy było słychać strach , obawiał się że Malthael go zabiję ) . M- Te ciągłe lamenty i błagania . Będę cie obserwował , jeśli wyjawisz moje sekrety i sam wiesz co to zabije nie tylko ciebie ale także całą waszą gromadę . E- Mnie też ? M- Jeśli zajdzie potrzeba . Adria nie spodziewa się was , i lepiej niech tak zostanie . Po czym pojawiło się kłębowisko czarnego dymu w którym Malthael odszedł tam z kąt przyszedł . :) K- Tajemnice Malthael'a ? E- Cicho nie słuchałeś Malthael'a ? Musimy chronić Jana . J- Dziękuje ci dziecko . ( Po czym mocno przytulił Elsę ) . E- Ty mnie chroniłeś w dzieciństwie gdy byłam sama teraz ja ochronię ciebie . Nastała noc , zdecydowali że jeszcze do rana tu zostaną . Rano wyruszyli w dalszą drogę . Elsa była nie spokojna , myślała o Malthael'u , czuła że tylko on jest w stanie jej pomóc . W czasie wędrówki zrobiło jej się trochę słabo , więc Harry wziął swoją wybrankę na ręce i przez dłuższy czas niósł ją na rękach . W końcu dotarli do pustkowia ciemności . Była to wielka polana aż tak duża że nie dało jej się objąć wzrokiem , całą byłą pokryta piaskiem na którym znajdowały się gejzery . J- Musimy tu przenocować . Za dnia gejzery są aktywne i nie ma jak przejść na drugą stronę , zaś w nocy gejzery są ciche . E- Dobra wszyscy stanąć w kręgu ! Elsa dzięki swojej mocy wykonała wielki przeźroczysty bąbelek o ciemnej poświacie a następnie oczyściła teren ze śniegu po czym dodała z dumą . E- Podoba mi się to . J- Dziecko jak tego dokonałaś ? E- Nie wiem ale chciałam żeby było bezpiecznie i taka myśl mi przyszłą do głowy o tym bąbelku . J- Malthael podsuwa ci pomysły , znam jego sztuczki . K- A do czego ten bąbelek jest ? A- Do ... E- Będzie nas ochraniał , jeśli ktoś w niego wejdzie to nas nie zauważy , jesteśmy niewidzialni dla śmiertelników . H- Jesteś coraz bardziej opanowana i spokojna . E- Tak wreszcie czuję się świetnie , a teraz rozkładamy namioty . K- Mamy problem . Są trzy namioty . A- Ja będę spać z Kristoffem , Jan sam a Elsa z Harry'm . H- E ale ja nie mogę , znaczy Elso co ty na to . E- Dobrze niech tak będzie . Wszyscy po skończonej pracy położyli się spać , tylko Elsa i Harry jeszcze nie spali . Leżeli przyglądając się sobie nawzajem . E- Śpisz ? H- Teraz już nie . E- Wybacz . H- Nic nie szkodzi , po prostu no wiesz . E- Tak rozumiem cię też trochę czyje się nie pewnie . H- Dlaczego , chyba się mnie nie wstydzisz ? E- Nie , nie tylko Anna ciągle chce mi pomóc ... H- Elso jeśli chcesz to usłyszeć to powiem ci to teraz . Kocham Cię ! E- Naprawdę . H- Tak , nigdy nie byłem tak pewny swego uczucia jak teraz kiedy jesteś tu ze mną . E- Ja też Cie Kocham nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo . H- Wiem Kochanie . No dobra teraz trochę bym podkręcił atmosferę to poziomu MAX ale no wiecie kultura musi być , a poza tym nie mogę . Zapytacie dlaczego ? Odpowiedź jest prosta . To ma być Fan-Fick ogólno wiekowy i nie mogę sobie pozwolić na jakiś za przeproszeniem pornograf ... Więc ominę trochę scen i przejdę do , do sceny kiedy wszyscy wstają . E- Już ranek , spać mi się jeszcze chcę . H- No ja też długo nie mogłem zasnąć . ( W ich głosach było słychać śmiech i entuzjazm ) . Wszyscy zebrali się w jedno ustronne miejsce po czym przygotowali sobie posiłek i powoli go jedząc rozmawiali o swoich planach . Zebrali swoje rzeczy i wyruszyli w dalszą podróż . Przez całą drogę przechodzili obok wielkich kraterów aż późno nad ranem kiedy było jeszcze dość ciemno i słońce miało się ukazać dopiero za godzinę dotarli do wielkiego dębowego lasu . E- I co teraz Janie . J- Adria nas nie widziała bo w innym wypadku już by nas tu nie było . E- Ale to jest twoja przyjaciółka ? J- Tak ale kiedyś przez pomyłkę pomyliła eliksiry i zamieniła się w bestię ciemności która zabije wszystkich który się tu pokażą . A&K- To już po nas ! J- Nie musimy przeczekać jeszcze jedną godzinę , ona w nocy jest aktywna a w dzień śpi . E- Dlaczego tak ? J- To proste , w nocy każdy może tu przyjść , i jeśli tu dotrze to nie będzie miał czasu żeby uciec . A rano z tond nie ucieknie . Więc jeśli teraz nas nie znajdzie to my przeszukamy jej dom a potem kiedy nastanie zmrok uciekniemy o ile nas nie wytropi i nie zabije . A- Ale dlaczego za dnia nie możemy uciec ? H- Gejzery nie pamiętasz ? A- A no tak , sprytne . Elsa nie bacząc na nic szybkim krokiem stworzyła bąbelek po czym w bezruchu odczekali aż słońce ich powita blaskiem promieni . Następnie udali się do lasu , był to las bardzo stary , z bardzo wielkimi drzewami . Po kilku godzinach odnaleźli dom Adrii i spenetrowali jej dom . H- Jest mam go ! E- Tak , Harry odnalazł klucz . ( Był w starej pozytywce z napisem ,, Jeśli dotarłeś tu żywy to odejdziesz z tond martwy ,, ) . K- Świetnie , Janie ile mamy jeszcze czasu . J- Zaledwie kilka godzin musimy się ukryć w lesie . A- A tak właściwie to gdzie się teraz podziewa Adria , gdzie sobie śpi ? J- Pewnie gdzieś tutaj . AD- Tak zapewne obok was . Po tych słowach z za drzwi wyskoczyła wiedźma , byłą o dziwo bardzo piękną kobietą przypominającą trochę roszpunkę o złotej cerze . Ale miała gdzieś między 50-65 lat więc to mogła być roszpunka z nadwagą . :) J- Adrio Kochanie wybacz nam to wtargnięcie . E- Że co Kochanie ? AD- Tak długo na ciebie czekałam Kochany . ( Po czym utonęli , dosłownie w swoich ramionach ) . J- My tylko po ... AD- Tak wiem . E- Ale ty nie śpisz w dzień ? AD- Od wczoraj już nie . J- Ale jak to przecież byłaś , wygnałaś mnie . AD- Gdy się zatrułam musiałam to zrobić , chciałam cie chronić . J- Rozumiem ale jak ozdrowiałaś ? AD- Wczoraj w nocy miałam sen w którym nawiedził mnie Malthael , i powiedział co mam zrobić aby wyzdrowieć i się udało , jestem wolna ale nie mogę opuścić tego miejsca . Wiesz dlaczego ? J- Tak , zostanę z tobą ! A- Ale że CO ? E- Stop ! Jan ją kocha nie możemy im wchodzić w drogę , mamy już dwa klucze zdobędziemy sami resztę . AD- Dziękuje wam bardzo za dobre serce . J- Elso bardzo ci dziękuje za wszystko . E- Bez ciebie nie było by mnie tutaj dałeś mi światło życia . H- Nigdy cie nie zapomnę . A&K- Dziękujemy za wszystko . E- Janie . J- Tak ? E- Księga i trzy klucze które ją otwierały zostały zniszczone ? J- Tak . Nie mogę ci podać tajemnic Malthael'a , wiesz dlaczego ? E- Jasne , więc mamy dwa klucze i pozostał nam ostatni do odnalezienia plus jeszcze grota w którym znajduję się kamień ,, BraveHeart ,, . H- Ostatni klucz i grota czyli prawie jesteśmy w domu . K- Zbieramy się , nie traćmy zwłoki . Tym razem Elsa , Harry , Anna i Kristoff , tym razem bez Jana dotarli na skraj pustkowia ciemności po czym trochę odsapnęli . Elsa utworzyła bąbelek i poszli spać , po raz pierwszy od tak dawna udało im się spokojnie zasnąć . Oczywiście w tradycyjnym zestawie Anna z Kristoff'em i Elsa z Harrym . Wszyscy spali smacznie i spokojnie przez wiele długich godzin . Dobra to na tyle , oczywiście będzie o wiele , wiele więcej tylko czas mnie ogranicza ale to nic za kilka dni next rozdział na który serdecznie zapraszam . Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania